Conventional fluid conveying conduits, whether for conveyance of gases or liquids, are ubiquitous. The use of fluid conveying conduits necessitates handling or contact of the of fluid conveying conduit external surface which can result in deposition or placement of microorganisms or other pathogens on the of fluid conveying conduits external surface, which may then be subsequently transferred to other surfaces or persons.
For example, drinking straws, which are typically open to the environment and repeatedly drawn to the user's mouth, can be inoculated with microorganisms or other pathogens which can infect or reinfect the user and, when disposed of, may be handled by other persons or contact other surfaces, resulting in transfer of the microorganisms or other pathogens to those persons or surfaces.
As an additional example, medical tubing, which may be used to convey oxygen, liquids, or drugs to a person, can also be inoculated with microorganisms or other pathogens. In order for the person to be mobile while using the medical tubing, the length of medical tubing extending between the person and the dispensing station is often long. As a result, lengths of medical tubing may lie along the floor, on bedding, or contact other persons during normal use, thereby becoming a host for microorganisms or other pathogens which may then be transferred to the user using the fluid conveying conduit, other persons, or surfaces.